407:The Donna Adventures of The Road To El Dorado
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Emma and Donna have a homework assignment on El Dorado. That's when Xochipilli helps them go back in time with The Book of Life.
1. A map to the new world

Emma and Donna were coming out of History class. "I can't believe we have to do a project on El Dorado this weekend," Emma said,

"Let's go to the library" Donna suggested.

"I Am Groot(What a good idea Donna)" Groot whispered.

As they got there, they saw Animal trying to read, "Funny story." he said.

"I guess he escaped from his chain again," Donna said as she took him to the history section.

Unfortunately, the books about El Dorado were taking out by Aria so she can do something for her latest art piece, little did they know is that a mysterious man in a fedora used his magic and transported Emma, Rocket, Animal, Groot, and Donna.

The girls realized they were in the secret exhibit in NYC. The man in the fedora revealed himself to be a familiar face, "Xochipilli" he greeted, "God of music and love ladies and your the new guests for this adventure!"

GOD! GOD!" Animal shouted as Donna and Emma pulled him away.

"Hello," Emma greeted, "I'm, "Emma"

"Of course" Xochipilli replied, "Donna's new wing-girl. I've heard you were wanting to do a report of El Dorado."

He showed the girls the famous book, "This is The Book Of Life. They have all the stories in the world and individuals of each and every citizen." he explained.

"Take us to El Dorado," Donna said as they got summoned into the book.

As they were getting summoned into the book, Xochipilli changed into 70s apparel and sang

 _"Our glorious city_

 _Was build by the divinities by Gods_

 _Who saw fit to bestow_

 _The gift of a paradise_

 _Peaceful and harmonious upon_

 _Us mere mortals below_

 _And made El Dorado_

 _The magnificent and golden_

 _One thousand years ago_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado_

 _But all this was granted_

 _For only one millennium_

 _I know my legacy is to fulfill_

 _My promise to all my people_

 _Who have trusted me, the Gods_

 _Will approve of us still_

 _Preserve El Dorado_

 _The magnificent and golden_

 _And I believe they will_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado_

 _The mountains so high and waters deep_

 _Are her disguise_

 _Her secrets are safe from foreign hands_

 _And eyes forever_

 _Preserve El Dorado_

 _The magnificent and golden_

 _And I believe they will_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado_

 _El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado" he sang._

Inside the story, they were both dressed as flamenco dancers while Rocket, Groot, and Animal were dressed as urchins. "Wait," Emma worriedly said, "Won't we change the time-space continuum."

"We won't, cause we're in a story," Donna answered.

As they were looking around they saw a group of conquistadors who are getting ready to arrive at the new world. Then Animal saw a wanted poster.

Wanted: Tulio and Miguel, for theft, false advertising, fraud, and pit pocketing. 100 doubloons.

"We better keep an eye out for them," Emma said.

"That's the point ladies," Xochipilli explained, "These two lucky men are important keys to the stories."

Later they saw the same men by an alleyway gambling with a group of other con-artists. One gambler offered them the map to the lost world. They cheated by using Loaded Dice. They took the map and left. Donna knew she needed to buy them time, "Loyalty!" she shouted as she made a slippery rainbow path.

"Thank you ladies." said the blonde con man, "I'm Miguel and this is my partner, "Tulio"

After the gang greeted them to the con artists, guards were by a jewelry merchant with a wanted poster in their hands. They knew they had to hide fast. Rocket found some barrels and hid in there. Unaware it was cargo Hernan Cortes and his crew, who were sailing to the new world. A worker placed a trunk on it, which prevented them from escaping.

Later, the crew removed the trunk and out popped the con men, the aliens, the drummer, and the girls.

"Who ordered the pickled salmons?" Miguel asked.

"Bye Bye," Animal said as they got arrested.

 **Note: I wish everyone on FANFICTION a Merry Christmas**


	2. On the Trail We Blaze

They got locked up in the brig, because back then, women weren't allowed to go on the voyage and that they stowed away. As punishment, they were forced to become slaves on a sugar plantation in Cuba. "This is great" complained Tulio, "We're going to be slaves."

An apple fell from the top, "While we're here," Rocket said, "We could use something to eat"

Suddenly, they heard a horse. Miguel had an idea. He told Altivo to grab the pry bar, but instead, he brought the keys to the brig.

Later that night, they snook our of the brig and onto a longboat. There they slowly went down into the water and rowed off. Altivo jumped on because he wanted his apple. Miguel and Emma rushed over to save the horse, Tulio and Donna decided to help them out. After rescuing Altivo from drowning, they decided to take off to find land.

In the morning, they washed up on a beach, where they saw a rock that's shaped like an eagle, a stream, and a mountain. "Miguel," said Donna, "Do you still have the map?"

"I do, Donalie," said Miguel, "And it really is the map to El Dorado.

Tulio had a feeling that it might have a ton of gold like they said, "What are we waiting for" shouted Tulio, "Let's follow the trail"

Xochipilli suggested that they could pass the time with a little music.

"That would be a great idea" replied Donna

"Who are you talking to?" asked Tulio.

"No one particular" Donna answered as she winked at Donna.

"El Dorado! El Dorado!" shouted Animal

Emma found an armadillo, who thought could be really good company.

 _Look out new world here we come_

 _Brave, intrepid and then some_

 _Pioneers of maximum_

 _Audacity whose resumes_

 _Show that we are just the team_

 _To live where others merely dream_

 _Building up a head of steam_

 _On the trail, we blaze_

 _Changing legend into fact_

 _We shall ride into history_

 _Turning myth into truth_

 _We shall surely gaze_

 _On the sweet unfolding_

 _Of an antique mystery_

 _All will be revealed_

 _On the trail, we blaze_

 _Paradise is close at hand_

 _Shangri-la the promised land_

 _Seventh heaven on demand_

 _Quite unusual nowadays_

 _Virgin vistas, undefiled_

 _Minds and bodies running wild_

 _In the man behold the child_

 _On the trail, we blaze_

Later, they stopped at the last destination of the map, which was a big rock. Tulio just wanted to give up because he thought that El Dorado was a rock. Behind the rock was a beautiful native. She was startled by the strangers nearby. "Can we help you miss?" asked Donna.

A couple of guards were coming by, "Stop Chel!" shouted a guard, "She stole something from us."

"Your name is Chel?" Emma asked as Chel nodded her head.

That's when the guards came in, "Hello" Tulio smiled nervously, "We're tourists. We lost our group and we want to find directions to port."

The captain of the guard saw that Tulio and Miguel looked like the gods who made El Doraodo, thinking they were the gods. On a boat, they took our friends and Chel to-

 **El Dorado**

 **The magnificent and golden**


	3. It's Tough To Be A God

As they were looking around, the villagers wondered what were Donna and Emma were doing, "Don't mind us" Donna shouted, "We're their servants, "Donachala" and "Emocha"

"Emocha," asked Emma.

"They want to keep their charade up." Donna said, "So we should play along."

The high priest Tzekel-Kan came up and said, "The time of judgment is now."

Everyone was confused, "Citizens" shouted Tzekel-Kan, "Did I not tell you that the gods would come to us?"

The chief of El Dorado, Tannabok, wondered what they would call them. Tulio and Miguel went by their original names. There they saw Chel, who stole some of their treasure. As punishment, they decided that she should be the Gods' slave, forever.

Tulio looked at Chel and blushed.

Later, Tzekel-Kan took them to their sleeping headquarters, "And bring your lady servants with you" he shouted as Donna, Emma, and Chel tagged along.

Inside the room, the place was dazzling with treasures beyond their wildest dreams, "To commemorate your arrival" Tzekel-Kan said, "We will be providing a reverent ceremony at dawn."

"And perhaps," Tannabok said, "We can prepare a feast for you tonight."

"I am kind of hungry" Emma said, "Okay"

"A feast and a ceremony" Miguel smiled, "I like where this is going."

"And so dawns the age of the Jaguar," said Tzekel-Kan to Tannabok, "Happy New Year."

The two of them were so busy celebrating on being so clever, that they forgot that Chel was there, "You guys are fakes are you?" she asked.

"You heard them," Donna asked.

"I did" smiled Chel, "Don't worry, my only wish is to serve the gods. If you want the gold and avoid getting caught, your going to need my help."

"If you insist" Tulio smiled, "You're in Miss. Chel."

Miguel giggled because he thinks his best friend has a crush on Chel.

"When you guys go back to where you came," Chel said, "I'm coming with you"

During the banquet, they were delighted by the food that they served.

 _I hardly think I'm qualified_

 _To come across all sanctified_

 _I just don't cut it with the cherubim_

 _The town's already on its knees_

 _Being worshipped is a breeze_

 _I barely know the words to any hymn_

 _Listen, if we don't comply_

 _To the locals' wishes I_

 _Can see us being sacrificed or stuffed_

 _Let's be gods, the perks are great_

 _El Dorado on a plate_

 _Local feeling should not be rebuffed_

 _It's tough to be a god_

 _Tread where mortals have not trod_

 _Be deified when really you're a sham_

 _Be an object of devotion_

 _Be the subject of psalms_

 _It's a terrifying notion_

 _All those prayers and those salaams_

 _Any normal man would bridle_

 _If he's forced to be an idol_

 _And a normal man's exactly what I am_


	4. Without Question

In the morning, the ceremony is beginning.

Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan were both by a whirlpool, "The gods have awaken" shouted Tzekel-Kan as Chel, Emocha, Donnachala tossed flower petals, "This city has granted a great blessing and what have we done to show gratitude."

"The gods deserve a proper tribute" "Beginning of a new area, a new age, The Age of Jaguar"

He showed a jaguar being held, prisoner. Emma saw the sad expression on his face.

"I Am Groot(Poor kitty)" said Groot.

"I don't like sacrifices, Groot," said Donna, "It's considered poaching."

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" shouted Animal.

"Animal" shouted Emma, "Take it easy"

"Sorry" shouted Animal.

"STOP!" shouted Tulio, "Don't sacrifice this poor beast, it's not a proper tribute."

"The stars are not in positions for this tribute"

"Gods" shouted Tannabok, "May the people offer you our tribute.

Numerous servants came in with thousands of gold items, much to Miguel's delight. But instead of giving it to them, they tossed them into the whirlpool. "To Xibalba" they shouted.

"Did I forget to mention that I kept some of the treasures of El Dorado as souvenirs" shouted a voice only Donna and Emma can here.

In The Glorious Beauty of Mexico, Xibalba took over for Xochipilli, much to his dismay. He was being attacked by jaguars, "Xibalba" he shouted, "La Muerte and Bonita are not going to like this."

One by one, the servants tossed the gold into whirlpool. Chel told them that they're sending the gold to the spirit world. She decided to straighten this out, "Excuse me chief" she said, "But the gods changed their minds about Xibalba, they wish to bask in a reverence that has been shown."

"STOP!" shouted TAnnabok, "They wish to bask, take the tribute to the god temple."

Everyone marched off to the temple, but Tzekel-Kan suspected that there was something wrong about them.

Meanwhile, on the beaches, the conquistadors arrived ashore, only to find our heroes lifeboat footprints.

Back in El Dorado, Tulio was teaching Chel how to play his gambling game. He began to wonder how long is he going to keep the charade up. Miguel didn't worry, he had everything he wanted. Tulio was horrified that Miguel is putting gold over his own best friend while Miguel was being left out, because of his crush on Chel.

Not only Chel was worried, but Altivo, Groot, Animal, Emma, and Donna were worried too. "Attention everyone" shouted Tzekel-Kan, "It's game time!"

On their way to the game, Donnachala and Emocha decided to play with the children of El Dorado

 _The more I learn, the more I see_

 _The less the world impassioned me_

 _The hungry heart, the roving eye_

 _Have come to rest, do not apply_

 _The frantic chase, the crazy ride_

 _The thrill has gone, I step aside_

 _I'd believe in anything were it not for you_

 _Showing me by just existing only this is true_

 _I love you, I love you without question, I love you_

 _The more I want the more I steal_

 _The more I hold the less is real_

 _All worldly things I follow blind_

 _In hope, not faith was paid in kind_

 _The line is drawn, the change is made_

 _I come to you, I'm not afraid_


	5. Saving El Dorado

They were going to play Ball, The El Dorado Way. Chel explained that they gotta knock the ball through the hoop and they have to fave against fifteen mere mortals. Donnachala and Emocha decided to sit this out because they didn't allow girls to Play Ball back in those days.

Afterward, Tulio and Miguel won the game and as punishment, the losers must be executed. Miguel told them not to have any more sacrifices or executions, ever.

This made everyone else cheer. Tzekel-Kan got so mad he left. While he was leaving, he saw that Miguel was bleeding, that's when he knew that they were fakes. So he decided to expose them for the frauds they really are. "It's time to take the future into my own hands" Tzekel-Kan smiled evilly. "And the city will be cleansed, even if I have to do it myself.

Meanwhile, the citizens of El Dorado were building a boat so they can carry the gold. Miguel was delighted that he's going to take the gold of El Dorado back to Spain, but Tulio had other thoughts. He was teaching Chel how to flamenco. He gave her a flower, but the purple petals turned out to be a bunch of tiny purple birds. Chel didn't mind after all. Donna knew that it's not of the price of the gift, it's the size of the heart.

Miguel saw how happy he was and apologized to Tulio for his selfish act, which Tulio accepts, "Tons of gold for you" Tulio started

"Tons of gold for me" Miguel finished.

Emma, Donna, Animal, Baby Groot, and Altivo hopped onto the ship. As the ship was about to set sail, Tzekel-Kan came in and shouted, "I have an announcement! Tulio and Miguel are fakes!"

"WHAT?!" asked the citizens.

Unfortunately, nobody believed him. So they sent them through the whirlpool and into the rainforest. He wandered around when he came across Hernán Cortés. He decided to expose the whereabouts and betray his people.

Back in El Dorado, everyone was getting ready to say Bon Voyage to our friends. Tulio began to fear that if they bring the gold back to Spain, the citizens of El Dorado would be forced into slavery. As final order, he demands that they must keep the city of El Dorado well hidden, to avoid capture.

The citizens obeyed Tulio's command. Once Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Donna, Altivo, Emma, Animal, and Groot reached to the entrance of the city. The water made the boat go faster. They got out and landed safely ashore.

Chel, Tulio, Miguel, and Altivo decided to go off on new adventures while Emma, Donna, Groot, and Animal stayed behind. That's when they saw Tzekel-Kan taking Hernan to the whereabouts of El Dorado, only to discover that the entrance has been blocked. Much to his dismay, Hernan forced Tzekel-Kan into slavery for life. "He sounds like Candace from Phineas and Ferb" Donna whispered., " _Mom, Phineas built a roller coaster in the backyard!_ "

As both girls were laughing, they were summoned back to The Glorious Beauty of Mexico. "So," Xibalba said, "How do you like your trip to El Dorado?"

Emma got frightened of Xibalba at first, but Donna told her that he's okay. "He can be quite a troublemaker sometimes." she continued.

"You're telling me" Xochipilli shouted as he tossed a fish to the Jaguars, "He nearly fed me to the Jaguars!"

"The story mentioned me in it, okay" Xibalba laughed.

"I think I'm gonna leave," Emma said as she barged out.

Donna, Animal, and Groot followed her so they won't get involved with the argument.

They were back at the Rosewood Public Library. "So," Donna said to her best friend, "What do you think of The Glorious Beauty of Mexico."

Emma said with a smile, "Muy Bien"


	6. Someday Out of The Blue

The next day at school, Donna was dressed as Tulio while Emma was dressed as Miguel for their homework assigment. Ms. Maddox was very pleased with the results and gave both of them an A+. Mia and Maria were repulsed by their act, "Dressing up and saying it in a style of Elton John?" asked Mia, "Where do they come up with this, Time Travel?"

Emma and Donna looked at eachother and replied, "Yes!"

Mia banged her head on the desk in grief while Maria rolled her eyes.

After class, Aiden caught up to Donna and Emma. "Hey there,," he said, "Nice job on the whole El Dorado presentation, I've been working on an Elton John song and I need someone to hear it for me."

Donna and Emma didn't have cheer practice today, so they decided to help him out.

At the music room, Aiden started to play the Elton John song, "Someday Out Of The Blue"

 _Someday out of the blue_

 _In a crowded street or a deserted square_

 _I'll turn and I'll see you as if our love were new_

 _Someday we can start again, some day soon_

 _Here comes the night_

 _Here come the memories_

 _Lost in your arms_

 _Down in the foreign fields_

 _Not so long ago_

 _Seems like eternity_

 _Those sweet afternoons_

 _Still, capture me_

 _I still believe_

 _I still put faith in us_

 _We had it all and watched it slip away_

 _Where are we now?_

 _Not where we want to be_

 _Those hot afternoons_

 _Still, follow me_

 _Someday out of the blue_

 _Maybe years from now_

 _Or tomorrow night_

 _I'll turn and I'll see you_

 _As if we always knew_

 _Someday we would live again, someday soon_

Afterward, Donna and Emma applauded.

The End.


End file.
